Mencuci
by Sayuri Dei-chan
Summary: Akatsuki kebingungan karena jubah dan piring-piring mereka tidak ada! Ada apa sih? Apa yang mereka lakukan untuk mengatasi semua itu? Oneshot, gaje, typo. Sayuri bangkit dari masa hiatus dari fandom Naruto. RnR?


**Mencuci**

**Naruto©MasKis-sensei**

**Akatsuki©Sayur *ditonjok Kishimoto sampe mental***

**Mencuci©Sayur**

**Dan hal-hal yang terkait dalam pembuatan fic ini, adalah milik pemiliknya masing-masing. (karena sepertinya, di sini akan menyebutkan beberapa merk)**

**Sebagai pemanasan, saya mau bikin fic baru dulu lah sebelum update =="**

**Warning: OOC, abal, gaje, jayus, typo.**

**Dun like? Dun read!**

**Happy RnR**

"Hoaahm..." seorang pemuda berambut duren montong, baru saja sadar dari alam mimpinya. Sambil garuk-garuk perut busung laparnya, dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Nyem, nyem..." matanya masih sipit karena belum sepenuhnya mau bangun. Saat dia berdiri, memamerkan singlet bolong-bolong plus boxer buluknya bermotif kelinci Playbanci(?).

Tapi, mau tak mau, dia harus segera mandi untuk melaksanakan misinya. Di bukanya pintu kamar mandi, di serobotnya handuk yang menggantung. Saatnya jebar-jebur(?).

XD

"Fuaah~" dia sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Setidaknya badannya sudah wangi dan tampangnya (sedikit) lebih baik. Dia tidak khawatir besi-besi di badannya akan karatan (padahal mah, emang udah karatan).

Sambil bersandung kecil, orang yang diketahui bernama Pein itu, menuju meja riasnya. Setelah selesai mengelap seluruh pierching-pierchingnya, Pein menuju lemarinya yang udah rapuh karena dimakanin rayap.

"Eh?" Ada apa Pein? Ah, ternyata jubah kebanggaan Akatsuki miliknya tidak ada! Sekuat tenaga Pein ngobrak-ngabrik lemarinya, sampai-sampai kumpulan majalah Playbanci yang ia sembunyikan di balik tumpukan boxernya, juga ikut berantakan. Tapi, tetap saja jubahnya tak ada.

"LEEEAAADEEERR-SAMAAAA!" terdengar suara memekakkan telinga.

Brak!

Pintu di dobrak dengan kasarnya oleh beberapa makhluk buas.

"Eh copot, copooot!" latahnya Pein, membuat satu pierching dari dari tubuh nistanya, "Apa-apa—"

"Haaah?" Pein tercengang melihat penampilan anak buahnya itu.

Di depan pintu kamarnya, berjejer makhluk-makluk itu. Semuanya gemetar kedinginan.

Paling ujung ada Kisame yang cuma pake singlet plus kolor warna biru motif ikan kelepek-kelepek, rambutnya basah abis sampoan. Anehnya dia tetep bau amis walau udah mandi.

Sebelahnya, Sasori pake handuk dari pinggangnya sampai lutut, ugh, sangat menggoda *plak*. Handuknya warna pink dengan gambar barbie lagi nari-nari. Tak lupa kaos bolong-bolong menutupi badannya.

Sebelahnya lagi, Deidara pake handuk dari dada sampe pahanya, persis cara pake handuk ala cewek gitu loh. Kepalanya dibalut handuk lagi, untuk mengeringkan rambut maksudnya, tak lupa bunga melati tersemat di telinga kirinya (abis sauna?). Handuknya Deidara, dua-duanya bermotif ledakan.

Paling parah Hidan. Badannya udah menggigil hebat karena hanya pakai boxer yang udah kekecilan. Dengan hiasan lambang DJ kebanggaanya.

Intinya, empat cowok ini sangat memuaskan mata kecuali Kisame... wuets, jangan ngambek, Kis!

Okeh, abaikan saja yang tadi.

"Eh buset, apa-apan nih?" Pein terheran-heran melihat keempat orang itu.

"Aaah, Le-leader-sama, ju-juga be-begituh," ujar Kisame yang ketularan gagapnya Ajib Gagap, sambil menunjuk boxer motif kelinci Playbanci Pein.

"Ju-jubah kita gak ada, leader! Huaasyiim!" kata Sasori yang udah kedinginan, disertai bersinnya yang nyebar virus.

"I-iya, leader-sama, un. Pa-padahal kemaren masih ada, un," kata Deidara sambil ngelap idungnya yang mau meler.

"Brrrrr~" Hidan cuma bisa menggigil kedinginan. Bukan 'Brr' kayak di iklan Koka Kolak.

"Kok bisa? Jubahku juga gak ada nih!" Pein makin bingung.

"Brrr… masa' sih dijual sama si Kuzu? Tega amat, brrr~" tuduh Hidan seenaknya.

"Hmm..." Pein masang pose (sok) berpikir.

"LEEAAADEEER-SAMAAA!" kembali terdengar teriakan lain.

"Ada apa lagi?" sewot Pein.

Itachi yang sampai lebih dulu mulai membuka mulutnya, "Udah satu jam kita nungguin di meja makan, sarapannya belum datang-datang!"

"Leader-sama, Tobi yang anak baik ini tadi mengecek ke dapur. Semua piring, sendok, garpu, panci, dan kawan-kawannya gak ada. Hueee!" seru Tobi.

"Padahal bahan makanannya," kata Zetsu putih.

"Masih ada banyak loh," sambung Zetsu item.

Kakuzu hanya berdiri mematung di sebelah Zetsu.

Setidaknya, mereka sudah rapi dengan jubah yang menutupi aurat mereka.

Entah apa yang merasuki pikiran mereka, tumben-tumbenan bisa satu hati. Serempak, mereka menengok ke arah Kakuzu yang hanya diam tanpa kata.

Merasa diperhatikan, Kakuzu pun bicara, "Ngape lu pada ngeliatin gua? Gua cakep, hah?" pertanyaan Kakuzu tadi hanya dibalas muntahan berember-ember.

"Kuzu, jangan-jangan... kau yang menjual semuanya?" seru Pein sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Kakuzu dengan jari telunjuknya yang bekas ngupil diam-diam.

"Eh, setega apapun gua, gak bakalan kayak gitu kali! Gak guna banget deh jualin jubah kalian yang udah buluk plus alat makan bekas kalian itu!" kata Kakuzu. Padahal, kalau itu dijual ke author, dengan senang hanti saya akan segera membeli XD

"Halah, waktu kepala gua pernah copot, lu berniat jual kepala gua kan?" sewot Hidan.

"Un! Waktu itu saja, kau ingin menjual tanganku, un!" tambah Deidara.

"Yeh, itu kan beda!" Kakuzu menyangkal.

"Seandainya bukan Kakuzu yang jual barang-barang kita... terus siapa dong?" tanya Sasori. Yang lain hanya bisa mengangkat bahu tanda aku-tak-tahu!

"Bai de wei, si Konan mana nih?" tanya Pein yang merasa kehilangan(?).

Tiba-tiba terasa aura kasih, eh, aura jahat sedingin es, dari belakang mereka. Dengan takut-takut, mereka memberanikan diri untuk menengok ke belakang. Dan...

"Ko-konan?" Pein mencoba memastikan.

"Kalian tahu..." suara Konan terdengar lebih horror daripada biasanya, "Siapa yang menyebabkan semua itu?"

Dengan sepenuh hati, jiwa, dan raga, mereka menggeleng.

"Khukhukhu..." tawa Konan yang menggema, makin membuat horor suasana, "ITU SEMUA KAN KALIAN PENYEBABNYA! APA KALIAN TIDAK TAHU, HAARGH? SESUKA HATI, KALIAN MENARUH JUBAH KOTOR, DAN AKU SENDIRIAN YANG MENCUCINYA! ITU SANGAT MENYIKSA, MENGINGAT PAKAIAN KALIAN BAU SEMUA! PIRING-PIRING JUGA! AKU YANG MASAK DAN MENCUCINYA! SEDANGKAN KALIAN? HANYA BISA MAKAN DAN MENINGGALKAN SAMPAH, TANPA TAHU ATURAN! MENTANG-MENTANG AKU PEREMPUAN SENDIRI DI SINI, KALIAN BISA SEENAKNYA? TIDAK AKAAAAAN!"

...

...

Semua anggota Akatsuki membeku seketika. Teriakan dahsyat dari Konan, mampu membuat mereka tak bisa berkutik. Bukan karena kaget setelah tahu kenyataan sebenarnta, bukan juga mengalami budek seketika. Tapi, napas Konan mengeluarkan bau yang sangat semerbak, dan membuat hidung mereka semua mengkerut(?).

Konan, lain kali kalau mau pidato, jangan lupa gosok gigi yah?

XD

XD

"Cepetan nyalain selangnya, Kis!" titah Pein pada Kisame.

"Sabar, leader-sama. Kerannya agak mampet nih!" Kisame berusaha sekuat tenaga memutar keran selang.

"Brrr, udah kita cuma berbusana minim gini, nyuci baju, di luar pula! Brrr," Hidan masih menggigil.

"Basah, basah, basah, un. Seluruh tubuh, un~" Deidara malah asik ngucek-ngucek jubahnya sambil ngedangdut. Suara perunggunya(?) itu dapat membuat serangan jantung bangkit tiba-tiba jika mendengar nyanyian Deidara.

"Woops, udah nyala," Kisame yang berhasil menyalakan kerannya, malah bikin air mancur buatan.

Yap, mereka yang jubahnya masih kotor pun dapat tugas untuk mencuci baju. Dengan sangat ikhlas (baca: diancem Konan), mereka pun mencuci dengan pengetahuan ala kadarnya.

"Woy, di sini tertulis, cukup tuang setengah tutup botol biar wangi," ujar Sasori sambil membaca petunjuk pewangi pakaian.

"Hah? Dikit amat. Jangan, jangan! Banyakin aja, biar lebih, segeeerrr," kata Pein.

"Brrr, kalo ini buat apa leader-sama? Brrr," tanya Hidan sambil mengangkat bungkusan bertuliskan 'Baygon'. Lama-lama, Hidan dengan 'Brrr'-nya bisa menyaingi Deidara dengan 'un'-nya.

"Katanya itu buat pemutih baju," kata Sasori dengan (sok) pintar.

"Tapi jubah kita kan item, un?" Deidara keheranan.

"Kan pinggir-pinggir awan merahnya ada putih-putihnya. Pake aja, Dan!" suruh Pein dengan (tidak) bijaknya. Dan parahnya, mereka semua setuju dengan usul gila Pein.

"Sini, Dan!" Kisame mengambil bungkusan Baygon dari tangan Hidan dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam baskom gede yang sudah diisi air dan juba-jubah buluk mereka.

Sementara yang lain sibuk memilih detergen, Deidara asik main-main di air mancur buatan Kisame.

Entah dari mana, tiba-tiba sudah ada musik pengiring dari lagu India berjudul 'Kucek-kucek Hotahe'. Deidara pun membuka handuk yang membalut kepalanya. (perhatian, pakaian mereka masih tetap sama dari awal)

Sambil ketawa ala kuntilbanci(?), Deidara berlari-lari kecil sambil mengitari air mancur. Dengan gaya nan imut, Deidara membungkuk untuk memetik bunga, bermaksud menggantikan bunga yang tersemat di telinganya karena sudah layu.

"Aih, manisnya, un," kata Deidara sembari tersenyum melihat bunga itu. Ugh, seandainya dia ada di depan saya sekarang, bisa tepar saya di tempat karena kehabisan darah akibat mimisan.

Orochimaru dan Kabuto yang kebetulan numpang lewat untuk mencari ular sawah, secara tidak sengaja melihat Deidara.

"Sial! Dia terlihat lebih seksi dariku! Pantas saja Sasori betah dengannya! Ugh, aku harus mempercantik diri lagi!" geram Orochimaru yang iri saat melihat Deidara yang jauh lebih cantik(?) darinya.

Sedangkan Kabuto? Ah, sejak tadi dia itu bersyukur tak henti-hentinya, "Arigato Kami-sama! Arigato! Honto ni arigato! Akhirnya aku diberi kesempatan untuk melihat pemandangan bagus! Hampir saja mataku makin rusak karena karena terus-terusan melihat Orochimaru-sama yang buruk rupa itu! Kalau saja hari ini aku tidak melihat pemandangan indah ini, mungkin mataku bisa rusak permanen!"

Yah, setidaknya kita tahu apa yang selama ini menyebabkan Kabuto memakai kacamata setebal itu.

Kembali ke Akatsuki...

"Jadinya mau pakai yang mana nih?" tanya Sasori pada Hidan, Kisame, dan Pein.

"Aku mau Risol!" seru Pein gak tahu malu.

"Rinso!" ralat Kisame, Pein cuma nyengir, memamerkan gigi kuningnya, "Aku mau Daia!"

"Brrr! Sokelin(?) lebih bagus tauk! Brrr!" protes Hidan.

"Gini deh, dari pada kita gak selesai-selesai berdebatnya... kita campur aja semuanya! Gimana?" usul Sasori tak kalah gaje.

"Setuju (brrr)!"

"Hai, semua, un~" Deidara datang dari kejauhan.

Entah, apa efek pencahayaannya yang ngaco, atau emang dari sananya, Deidara kelihatan bersinaaar sekali. Di belakang kuartet detergen(?) pun muncul background bunga-bunga bertebaran. Tampang bloon pun terpasang di wajah mereka, dengan mulut menganga dan iler netes saking terpesonanya.

"Beruntungnya daku punya uke cantik begini..." inner Sasori.

"Maafkan aku, Kakuzu. Brrr," batin Hidan.

"Maaf, tapi ini kenyataan, I-itachi kalah jauh..." batin Kisame (sok) menyesal.

"Bahkan Konan dan seluruh model Playbanci bukan tandingannya," inner Pein dengan hidung merah yang sudah siap mengucurkan darah.

Singkat cerita, setelah mereka puas memandangi Deidara, mereka pun meneruskan kegiatan mencucinya dan menjemurnya di jemuran dadakan dari kawat kataratan koleksi Pein.

XD

XD

Di dapur pun, yang lainnya tak kalah sibuk.

"Senpai, sabun itu apa sih?" tanya Tobi pada Itachi yang sedang memilih spons untuk mencuci piring.

"Sabun itu s-a-b-u-n," ujar Itachi menjelaskan (baca: menyesatkan). Tobi pun ber-ohria.

"Aku mau pakai Mamalemon," kata Zetsu puith.

"Ku bilang Mamalime itu lebih bersih," Zetsu item tetep keukeuh.

"Tapi ini kan MamaLEMON! LEMON itu lebih hot! Lebih tinggi derajatnya(?) daripada lime! Lime cuma gitu-gitu aja!" si putih ngotot.

"Aku lebih memilih MamaLIME! LIME biasanya itu soft! Lebih terhormat(?) daripada lemon yang biasa blak-blakan!" si item gak mau kalah.

"Kan juga ada lemon eksplisit! Emang ada apa lime eksplisit? Gak ada kan?"

"Tapi lime itu aman dikonsumsi(?) anak remaja yang dalam masa pubertas!"

Entah kenapa, pertengkaran sabun cuci tadi malah nyambung ke masalah fanfic rated M yang sangat gaje dan gak guna untuk dibahas di sini.

"Kakuz, kau pasti mau pakai Krim ekonomi kan?" Itachi menyindir Kakuzu yang pastinya sangat perhitungan.

"Siapa bilang? Aku sudah membeli Sinarmatahari Gel! Cukup satu tetes untuk banyak piring!" Kakuzu tersenyum dengan bangga di balik cadar baunya.

"Sinarmatahari? Sunlight kali!" ralat Itachi.

"Kita ini sebagai warga yang berbudi baik, harus mencintai negara sendiri! Jangan sok kebarat-baratan gitu! Cinta Indonesia gitu loh!" kata Kakuzu, yang tumben-tumbenan mengajarkan hal baik.

"Kita kan orang Jepang, Ju," kata Itachi ditambah sweatdrop, "Terus kenapa kau milih Sunlight Gel itu?"

"Kan sudah ku bilang, cukup satu tetes untuk banyak piring! Pasti ini cukup untuk berbulan-bulan ke depan nanti," Itachi hanya memutar bola matanya. _Hah, itu sudah pasti..._

"Senpai! Tobi nemu barang bagus!" Tobi datang sambil jingkrak-jingkrak, jungkir balik, gelundungan, muter-muter, dan goyang ngebor. Kok bisa? Bisa kok! Untuk anak seautis Tobi, tentu itu tak mustahil.

"Ini nih, namanya Celing(?). Slogannya 'Bersih bening, seperti tanpa kaca!'" ujar Tobi di sertai senyuman pamer gigi plus cahayanya, ah, tak lupa suara yang berbunyi 'cling!'.

Nun jauh di sana, Guy dan Lee bersin-bersin hebat.

"Pasti bintang iklannya itu duo ijo(?) dari Konoha," kata Itachi sambil manggut-manggut.

Sekali lagi, Guy dan Lee bersin dengan kompaknya.

"Bagus... piring kan dari kaca, kita pakai Cling ini buat tambahan sabunnya. Kalau bersih semua, Konan pasti gak ngomel lagi," kata Kakuzu, "Oi, Zetsu! Kalian gosok dandang yang udah item itu tuh!"

"Aku akan mencuci gelas dan piring. Itachi, kau panci, dan Tobi, kau cukup ngelapin piring-piring biar kering," ujar Kakuzu yang entah sejak kapan, berlagak jadi pemimpin.

"Osh!"

XD

"Uwah! Aku kotor!" tiba-tiba Zetsu putih berteriak.

"Kotor apaan?" tanya si item.

"Tanganku ini loh, kena item-itemnya dandang! Aku gak mau iteeem!"

"Hah? Apa-apaan kau ini? Item itu bagus tauk! Buktinya tanganku gak kotor-kotor!" sewot Zetsu item.

"Ih, ogah amat samaan dengan kamu! Dasar, item!" ejek Zetsu putih yang membuat si item sakit hati.

"Huh, sok bersih amat sih jadi taneman(?)!" balas Zetsu item.

"Harusnya kita tadi mencuci baju saja, biar aku bisa merendammu dengan pemutih!"

Yah, mulai lagi pertengkaran gak guna dari kembar siam itu.

Mereka pun akhirnya selesai juga. Zetsu dapat dilerai dengan ancaman Itachi, yang mau menaruh mereka sebagai tanaman hias di kuburan jika mereka tak berhenti bertengkar.

XD

XD

"Hmm..." gumam Konan yang sedang memandangi hasil kerja rekan-rekannya.

Sekarang, semua sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah markas untuk menunjukkan kerja keras mereka.

Deidara sekarang lagi pakai bunga matahari karena bunga ke-15nya sudah layu, Hidan masih saja ngomong 'Brrr' padahal udah siang—jelas udah gak dingin lagi, Pein baru saja sadar dari pingsannya karena sudah mimisan tiga ember, Sasori badannya penuh busa karena kebanyakan nyampur detergen, dan Kisame basah kuyup karena tadi mejeng jadi patung jejadian(?) di air mancur.

Itachi bau asem karena abis nyuci panci bekas sayur asem yang gak dimakan selama seminggu, Kakuzu berdarah-darah sehabis mecahin piring satu lusin, Zetsu putih jadi item karena dandang, Zetsu item makin keliatan item, dan Tobi masih normal—karena kebagian tugas gampang.

Entah sudah berapa kali Konan menghela napas dan geleng-geleng. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan hasil kerja para lelaki.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Konan menunjuk tumpukan jubah-yang-sudah-tak-berbentuk.

Baunya sangat menyengat tidak karuan—campuran dari pewangi, dan tiga jenis detergen yang mereka tambahkan secara berlebihan. Terlebih lagi, ada bau obat nyamuk yang sangat tidak sedap. Harusnya itu, mereka memakai 'Bayklin' bukan 'Baygon'. Resiko gak lulus TK, begini nih...

Jubah hasil cucian mereka mampu membuat lalat pingsan dalam radius satu kilo meter karena baunya. Hidungmu akan menciut(?) empat puluh kali jika menciumnya, lebih dasyat daripada napas naga milik Konan.

Silahkan bayangkan sendiri...

Konan sekarang melirik bagian cuci piring.

"Piringnya mana?" tanya Konan sinis.

Piringnya hilang bukan karena transparan dan bersih bening seperti tanpa kaca akibat 'Cling', melainkan piringnya habis semua dipecahin Kakuzu. Yah, memang Akatsuki cuma punya selusin piring. Gelasnya jadi item karena Tobi ngelapnya pakai kain bekas Zetsu ngelap tangan—kan kotor abis nyuci dandang. Panci yang dicuci Itachi pun makin berbau asem karena Itachi badannya bau asem(?).

Dengan satu tarikan napas yang panjang, para Akatsuki sudah tahu Konan bersiap ngamuk lagi.

"DASAR GAK BERGUNAAAA!"

**-Tamat (dengan tidak elitnya)-**

**Haah... maafkan daku para reader. Saya bener-bener pusing dengan fic Org. Akatsuki. Makanya saya mau bikin oneshot aja dulu =="**

**Fuh, lumayan panjang juga nih. Gara-gara saya ngetik ini, wall di fb saya jadi gak saya bales-balesin. Soalnya takut malah keasikan fb-an dari pada ngetik. Ntar gak selesai-selesai =A=**

**Jadi, saya juga mohon maap sama temen-temen saya yang wall-wall-annya belum saya bales. Harap maklumi T^T**

**Yah, kemarin-kemarin sih saya kabur dulu ke fandom Death Note. Habis inspirasi lagi bersarang(?) di sana.**

**Ah ya, setelah baca Naruto 48, pada tau kan kalo Zezet(?) punya tangan? Kesian sekali dia selalu dikira gak punya tangan. Sabar ya, nak...**

**Emm, inspirasi saya dapat pas ortu saya nyuruh-nyuruh saya pas liburan. Nasib jadi anak pertama, selalu diandalkan jadi babu pas liburan -.-"**

**Sankyuu udah sudi baca :DD**

**Review please?—melas eyes no jutsu(?)—**


End file.
